Devices of this kind have already been disclosed in practice; although they have proved to be very successful, they have a crucial disadvantage.
When the suction motor starts operating and is switched off, air that has either not been cleaned at all or has not been cleaned fully effectively is released, because the separator is not yet or no longer working properly.